Sarah
celebrating the New Year with the audience.|center]] Welcome to A wiki devoted the love story between Sarah Nile & Veronica Ciardi that began on Grande Fratello 10, that anyone can edit. We are currently working on since January, 2010. See our help section to find out how you can contribute! Il Sogno Wiki in Italiano - Collabora con questo wiki Il Sogno Wiki en Español - Colabora con este wiki Navigate the Pages Contents *'Introduction to Sarah & Veronica and "The Dream" ' *'The Timeline THIS IS WHERE ITS AT. IF YOU CLICK ONE PLACE, CLICK HERE.' Sarah & Veronica's story in the Grande Fratello house from beginning to now and forever. *'Video Sandbox' A place to copy-paste random videos, or group them (if you don't know the day). *''La Cura'' Music plays quite a big role in the Grande Fratello casa. Here is a list and explanation behind some of the theme songs of the lovely couple. *'The Official Sa Ve Playlist' 'Nuff said. *'Italian Words' A glossary of essential Italian words heard throughout the videos and the house. *'Fan Videos' Only worthy fan videos make it here. *'In The News' Current news, articles, interviews, and other media about Sarah &/ Veronica. *'EXTRA 3' We, dreamers, all the other TV channel. Our eyes and ears, give us a continued story of The Dream, with updates from the studio, photos and user videos of Sarah &/ Veronica. *'Ragazzi' The lowdown on the housemates, and other significant people in Il Sogno, our way. *'La Casa' Information on the layout and rules behind the house. *'Sognatrici e Sognatori' We are the Dreamers. A map and signatures of all the believers of the dream from around the world can be found here. Authors of this site, who have been working for the love of the dream and their own obsessiveness, on putting together this resource. Dreamer's Portal English (International) *'AfterEllen Forum for Il Sogno: Part 1, Part 2.' - Part 1 is closed, Part 2 is now live. Absolutely do not ask for streaming sites on this thread. *'Dreams Come True Forum' - An alternative to AE, all linking allowed. Registration required.*'AfterEllen Readers for Il Sogno on Facebook' *'Il Sogno on Friend Feed'- Gathering place for puntata (like shows), interviews, anything streaming regarding the girls. *'The Il Sogno Map' - Managed by this wiki. *'Sarah und Veronica on "Carla von Lahnsteins" Official Forum - ''A German forum. Italiano *'Mari's Canale Blog' *'Mari's Canale su Facebook' *'Nileciardini (Veronica e Sarah Fan Club) Forum' * Nileciardini su Facebook *'Zia Flavia's (Visto) Facebook Fan Club' *'TV Sorrisi Forum' Español *'Io Non Sono Lesbica (Sogno) Blog' - Hilarious blog with updates (^_^) Use Google Translate if you must. *'Lesbicanarias en Sarah & Veronica' If you would like to add your site here, first. Hello Dream addict, we need your help! Welcome to the crack house (ufos are real ;) ). This wiki is devoted to the love story between Sarah Nile & Veronica Ciardi on Grande Fratello 10, as an information database. All the pages are listed below under Navigate the Pages. Addicts from all over, especially the Sarah & Veronica After Ellen forum started by Livia, we'd like to build a good timeline to this story. So basically keep doing what you're doing.. watching videos, get all giddy, and post it here! We need as much help as possible to link the videos and story together. We want to create a complete a picture as possible. And that's what the motivations for each (and more not listed) items below are: If you know what order the videos go, we want you! If you know how to subtitle videos, we really need you! If you know how to speak Italian, we adore you! ''' '''And all your help, your contributions, won't go unnoticed. Even something simple like pasting a video, or noticing a moment, including a reference or fixing a translation, or formatting will be so so greatly appreciated, by addicts just like you. Thank you! If you have better suggestions as to how this page should be structured or organized, please don't hesitate to give it a go :) The discussion should still be in forums (the AE forum has unfortunately been recently shut down), but this can be a place where all those posts can be organised: translations are posted, timelines are unfolded, special moments are noticed, and the whole story can be seen. This also helps to avoid double-posts, repeat requests, and to allow the story to unfold & grow. If you're interested, the Facebook group is a great place to get in touch with others who are fascinated by what's happened on GF 10. You can also get connected with us continuity addicts, and leave your mark here. Vandalism is not cool, not cool. It would break many people's hearts if you act obnoxiously, as well as be hurtful to the time, effort & joy us followers have spent in dutifully creating these pages. If you want to mess around or experiment, do it in the General Sandbox. Confused? No va confusa! #Tips, How to Help, and How to wiki can be found here! #The Timeline is a good place to start to see how the this is structured and what's going on. #The Video Sandbox is also useful to check out. . Category:Browse